1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motherboards, and more particularly to a motherboard with special traces formed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to facilitate connections of integrated circuits on a motherboard, copper traces are etched and formed on or in a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) of the motherboard. For a given multi layer PCB having a dielectric constant, metal traces each with a constant width, and a given thickness, the characteristic impedance of a trace is directly proportional to a length of the trace, and it is inversely proportional to a width of the trace. A trace with larger cross-section often endures higher current flowing therethrough. However, the width and thickness of the trace is limited in order not to influence other traces of the PCB.
There are signal traces as well as power/ground traces in or on the PCB of the motherboard. An impedance mismatch of the signal traces can detrimentally distort signals traveling via the signal traces. Thus, impedance matching of the signal traces is critical. However, regarding the power/ground traces of the motherboard, designers consider the maximum current power/ground traces can endure, since high current often flows through the power/ground traces. If current flowing through the power/ground traces exceeds a maximum safe current, the power/ground traces may burn and generate smoke, causing damage to the motherboard and detrimentally affecting the environment. Thus, computers that generate less smoke should their traces burn are preferred.
What is needed, therefore, is a motherboard with special traces for decreasing smoke generated by the traces if they should burn and protecting components connected to the traces of the motherboard from damage due to excess current.